He was
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: "To me he was…" The constricting feeling in his throat squeezed away the sound of speech. Truly he could not put into words the feeling of such a loss. Bagginshield!afterlife verse. One shot


Disclaimer: I own non of the characters or story from The Hobbit

Please enjoy :)

* * *

" _He was….to me he was…" The constricting feeling in his throat squeezed away the sound of speech. Truly he could not put into words the feeling of such a loss._

Bilbo was now old, withering away as the days drifted past. The bright sun and salty breeze drifting across his wrinkled face drew a deep breath from him. The boat rocked ever so slightly in the waters, sailing without pause towards the undying lands. After such heartache and painful memories lingering from the past to dampen his spirits, old Bilbo Baggins had been invited to sail with the elves, Gandalf and his nephew Frodo to a land of peace and eternity.

The water shimmered in the sun, splashing up against the sides. Staring into the sea, the old hobbit's mind began to wander again. One particular question persisted to repeat its presence in his mind; would He be there when they arrived? Would he finally get to see Him again after all these years? What would He think of such an old, wrinkly hobbit? Truly, He'd be appalled at Bilbo's appearance. Perhaps he could speak with Gandalf about some way to restore his youth. As the elderly hobbit continued to ponder, a peacefulness beckoned him forward, towards a brilliant bright light of pure joy and calm.

Bilbo blinked. Why was he back at the entrance of the Mountain? How on earth did he get here? Erebor stood before him, sturdy and magnificent against the surrounding land. The last time he'd seen this place it had been in ruins, however now it appeared as though no Dragon had ever come. The entire face of the kingdom clean and beautiful built with banners hanging from the ramparts and fresh wooden doors at the front. It was breathtaking. He took a step forward, immediately freezing. 'That's odd, shouldn't my hip be aching still? And where is the stiffness in my back?'

Bilbo looked down, curious and nearly gasped at what he saw. His feet looked young, the hair there a brilliant golden chestnut. His clothing looked brand new, freshly pressed and much smaller than he remembered wearing in recent times. He reached up a hand, running fingers over the wrinkle free skin under his eyes and down his cheeks. He quickly sprinted over to the side of the bridge to peer into the water. Sure enough, the reflection staring back was that of a much younger hobbit, full of life and adventurous energy. It was delightful but shocking all the same.

"Master burglar," called an amused, familiar voice.

Bilbo spun around, laughing happily at the sight of the burly warrior standing a few feet away with his enormous arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. Without a second thought, Bilbo shot forward, throwing caution to the wind, and hugging the dwarf as tightly as he could. However, the stiffening of the form under his hold made him back away, having realized exactly who it was he was hugging.

"Erm..," Bilbo cleared his throat while he backed away a good few feet, "Sorry, I was just excited to see a friendly face again, heh heh."

The smirk grew into a grin, "Not ta worry laddie. Just surprised me is all," The next thing Bilbo knew he was being wrapped into a bone crushing hug by Dwalin, who spun him around chuckling as his victim wheezed pathetically. The great warrior laughed heartily at the hobbit's expense and set him back on the ground, holding his shoulder as he gasped for air.

Bilbo coughed to clear his throat, then sent a playful glare up at Dwalin. "Thank you for that depletion of oxygen."

Dwalin grinned at him, inclining his head towards the great doors. Bilbo straightened up, smoothing his hands over his coat, then followed his friend. The sight of the great oak doors was quite intimidating in all honesty. Though, it did send a jolt of nervous anticipation, as it reminded him very clearly of another dear dwarf. He couldn't deny the feelings swirling in his heart and mind at the thought of the King. Would he be seeing him again? Was this all just a dream?

"Dwalin?" the warrior grunted, so Bilbo continued, "I was just sailing on a boat to the Undying Lands, then I was suddenly standing at the front of Erebor. How did that even happen? Honestly, I don't think I've ever fallen asleep that quickly, even in my youth. Which is another strange thing: I am quite young and fit once more, but I was quite old and withering the moment before."

Dwalin stopped and turned back to Bilbo, "Ya….don' know then." He sounded sad, maybe a tad worried. Bilbo raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, master hobbit, ye are na' dreamin. These are the halls of Mahal; the Dwarven version of yar Yavana's Garden. If ye are here, there are two reasons. The first, I'm sorry ta be the one ta force this realization on ya, but it would seem tha' your drifting off to sleep was in fact drifting inta….well, death." Dwalin looked up, worriedly, expecting a distraught hobbit, however Bilbo looked more thoughtful than anything.

So the warrior decided to continue, mindful of a possible meltdown any moment, "The second has ta be tha' Mahal himself has given ya His permission to enter these halls. I can't be certain wha' it was tha' made him do tha' though. Sometimes it can happen for dedication ta the Dwarven race, but I believe there is another reason," He winked for emphasis, only confusing Bilbo even more, "Come on, the others will be wantin' ta see ya." Dwalin turned and set off through the open door, while Bilbo slipped through behind him with a frown burrowing into the warrior's back.

After a lengthy walk through a magnificently thriving Erebor, Dwalin turned down a hallway that lead into a long corridor with several doors. There was one in particular that was open and they could hear laughter drifting into the hallway from the occupants within. Dwalin grinned back at Bilbo then ducked inside the room, forcing Bilbo to scurry along faster to catch up with him. Just as he reached the threshold, he heard Dwalin shout, "Look who Mahal has sent back to us!"

Then there was explosion of joyous cheers and hands pulling him against armor clad bodies, ruffling his hair and calling his name. Bilbo laughed in surprise and tried to get his bearings as he was passed along from dwarf to dwarf until finally the last one stepped back and he could breathe again. Balin stood before him, holding him by the shoulders with a fond smile, "It is a privilege to see you again Master Baggins."

Bilbo grinned back, "Likewise dear friend." Balin chuckled softly and dropped his arms.

"Bilbo! Bilbo! How on earth did you even get in? You have to have the approval of Mahal in order to enter his Kingdom. But you're not dwarven, did you sneak in or something?"

"Can you even do that? Sneak into a deity's Kingdom?"

"Well he was quite sneaky on the quest, he got passed Goblins and Thranduil too."

"Boys!" Fili and Kili stopped their back and forth discussion and looked over at Dwalin. "Calm down, we don't know for sure why our burglar has been allowed to enter these halls, but we shan't question it. Be grateful to have him in our company again."

Kili shot forward, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's shoulders in a tight embrace, "We are happy. Beyond happy! Just wait until-" He didn't get to finish his sentence since something just to the right of Dwalin caught his eyes. Instead, without taking his eyes from that spot, he stood up and gently turned Bilbo to face back towards the doorway. At first the hobbit was confused by the young Prince's actions but as soon as his eyes settled on the figure standing on the threshold, the breath in his lungs disappeared.

They stared at each other, in silence. No one in the room moved, but several sported grins. Bilbo's eyes roamed over the King's form. He seemed the same but a bit younger. There was no gray in his hair now and far less lines creasing his face. He was panting, as if he'd run all the way here from across the mountain, which is possible, considering who it was. Tears began to form, filling his eyes to the brim and blurring his vision slightly, but Bilbo couldn't be bothered by them right now. He couldn't take his eyes away from the dwarf standing before him, for fear that he may disappear if he so much as blinked.

Thorin's mind was a cacophony of emotions; relief, joy, regret, sadness, anger at himself, but the strongest, love. Unyielding, steadfast, true, soul connecting love. Bilbo. His, Bilbo. "Finally," he whispered, then practically sprinted over to the hobbit. He let his arms wrap around the smaller man's waist while their lips met in a sweet, intense kiss. Bilbo's hands clutched at Thorin's shoulders, tightening his grip on the coat when the King pulled him even closer. The kiss deepened and Bilbo let his tears run down his cheeks. He felt his heart constrict with a sorrowful pain that finally began to ease away into joyous relief. The heartache he'd held for so many years had begun to ease with the reunion of the one he loved more than anything in this world. A small sob escaped his lips suddenly, causing Thorin to pull back, wiping a thumb across Bilbo's cheek. His eyes softened as he took in the painful expression on the hobbit's face.

"Bilbo?" he whispered, cupping his face, "Please, don't cry. What is it?" Bilbo let another sob escape him then turned his red rimmed eyes upward.

"60 plus years I lived with the heartache of losing you. I did not hold out hope I would ever be allowed to see you again. I accepted that moment before you died was our last. It nearly killed me." He finished quietly, looking down ashamed. Thorin swallowed down the lump in his own throat, speaking in as even a tone as he could manage.

"I realized something, far too late, when you came back to me, to warn us, then stayed with me as I died. So when I stepped into the halls of my Fathers' I begged Mahal himself to allow you entrance into these halls, if you accepted my words." Bilbo tilted his head up, confusion etched on his face.

"You did this?" he wondered softly, "What words then?"

"What I realized, was that I'd found my One, but was too blinded by the mission at hand to recognize the blessing sent to me. I begged Mahal for a second chance to appreciate the gift he gave me." Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek again, speaking softly, "Bilbo, you are my One. I would ask for a second chance to prove myself to you and love and appreciate you as I should have from the beginning."

Bilbo stared at him for a long moment, then slumped forward against the dwarf's chest, sobbing freely now, "Yes…..Thorin…..yes."

Thorin grinned happily, wrapping his arms around the shaking shoulders. Finally he has his Love back in his arms, but this time he would do this right. He would cherish him, dote upon him, love him without pause and provide for him a wonder filled eternity. "Thank you," the King whispered back.

Cheers broke out around the room. The entire company looked excited and overjoyed for their King and Burglar. Thorin laughed softly at his men and smiled warmly at his grinning nephews.

"When's the wedding then?" Bofur called, getting a rise out of the rest of the company. Instead of answering, Thorin looked down at the curly golden blonde head below his chin. Bilbo sniffled a few times then peered up at him, watery smile on his lips.

"I think I'd like my forever to begin as soon as possible," Bilbo managed, hiccupping a few times. It took all of Thorin's resistance not to scoop him up and flee the room in seek of someone to marry them. Instead he opted for a deep kiss that made everyone cheer or wolf whistle, which got them all laughing again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little squibble I had stuck in my head. I'm working on my big story right now but my life is pretty hectic so I will try my best to post soon. I realize it's been months and I feel horrible for making you all wait! Just know I have a few ideas cooking and expect an update of that story very soon!

As always, I love you my lovelies! Please favorite, follow, and review!

Cheers


End file.
